


Tyrion Lennister: Was wäre, wenn ich einen Vater gehabt hätte, der mich geliebt hätte?

by RoseAkaShi



Series: Was wäre, wenn... [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Benjen Stark is Tyrion Lannister, F/M, R Plus L Equals J, Time Travel, Tyrion Lannister is a Stark, What-If
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 21:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16920762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAkaShi/pseuds/RoseAkaShi
Summary: Tyrion Lennister ist verletzt und traurig. Als er sich die Frage stellt, was wäre, wenn sein Vater ihn lieben würde, kommt ein Stern vorbei und erhört seinen Wunsch. Ob es so ist, wie er es sich vorgestellt hat? Aber ein Rückgaberecht gewähren die Götter nie.





	Tyrion Lennister: Was wäre, wenn ich einen Vater gehabt hätte, der mich geliebt hätte?

### Königsmund, 300 n. A. E.

Tyrion hatte gekämpft. Er hatte alles in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser gegeben. Aber niemand erkannte es an. Naja, außer man rechnete Lord Varys. Keiner seiner Familie besuchte ihn. Nicht das er es von Cersei erwartet hätte aber sein Vater… sein Vater…

Eigentlich hasste sein Vater ihn. Er hatte ihn immer gehasst und das würde sich nicht einfach ändern, nur weil er die verdammte Stadt gerettet hatte. 

Tyrion hatte ein verdammt beschissenes Leben. Nicht dass es ihm an irgendwas fehlte… er war ein Lennister. Aber es gab keinen in der Familie, der ihn liebte. Außer Jaime. Aber Jaime war gefangen genommen wurden. 

Jetzt war Tyrion allein. Allein in einer Kammer zum verrotten und sterben und keiner seiner Familie scherte sich ein Dreck darum. Er hasste dieses Gefühl. Hasste auch ein wenig seine Familie. 

Es war einer der vielen Momente, wo er sich wünschte dass er eine andere Familie hatte. Eigentlich wünschte er sich meist nur eine Familie, die ihn geliebt hätte. Einen Vater, der ihn geliebt hätte. 

Manchmal, eigentlich ziemlich oft, stellte er sich vor, wie es wäre wenn er einen Vater gehabt hätte, der ihn geliebt hätte. Er schlief ein und stellte sich eine Welt vor, wo sein Vater ihn anerkannte, ihn liebte. 

 

### Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.

Noch nicht annähernd ausgeschlafen wurde er geweckt und ein junges hübsches Mädchen war über ihn gebeugt. Er kannte sie. 

„Beeil dich, Benjen“, sagte sie. „Du hast mir versprochen, mir zu helfen.“

Hatte sie ihn Benjen genannt?

Er versuchte aufzustehen und es gelang ihn ohne Schmerzen. Kleidung hatte er bereits an, auch wenn sie nicht wie seine aussah. Das Mädchen – es war Lyanna Stark – überreichte ihn eine Fackel. Es musste eindeutig ein Traum sein. Ein eigenartiger Traum. Lyanna Stark war schon seit langer Zeit gestorben. 

Dennoch ließ er sich von diesem Traum leiten. Er folgte ihr, hinunter in irgendwelche Gänge. Aber er wusste nicht wirklich was sie taten. 

Am Ende des Tunnels war frische Luft, die hell klare Nacht. Er wollte eigentlich fragen, was hier vor sich ging, aber dann tauchte eine Gestalt auf, mit der er nie gerechnet hätte. 

Rhaegar Targaryen. 

Sofort trat Lyanna zu ihm mit einem Lächeln das pures Glück und Liebe versprach. Die beiden fassten sich an den Händen und auch ohne einen segnenden Kuss zwischen ihnen, verstand er auf einmal was damals vor dem Krieg geschehen war. 

Jetzt sah Tyrion es. Rhaegar Targaryen hatte Lyanna Stark nie entführt. Sie war mit ihm gegangen, freiwillig, weil sie ihn geliebt hatte und er sie. Eine Liebe, die das gesamte Reich ins Chaos gestürzt hatte. 

„Lyanna“, forderte er ihre Aufmerksamkeit. „Du darfst nicht einfach weg gehen. Du musst ihnen einen Brief hinterlassen. Sonst wird das hier einen Krieg auslösen.“

Lyanna sah ihn an und verdrehte die Augen. „Immer gehst du vom schlimmsten aus, Benjen. Wieso sollte wegen sowas ein Krieg ausbrechen? Vater wird nur wütend sein, weil ich meine Pflicht nicht erfülle.“

Das wäre so, wenn ihr Vater Tywin Lennister wäre. Dann würde Tyrion das sofort glauben. Aber sie hatte einen anderen Vater. 

„Vater wird sauer auf dich sein, wenn du ihm in den Glauben lässt, dass du entführt wurdest und er für dich seine Landsleute in den Tod schickt.“

Lyanna war jung. Sehr jung. Und er sah wie sie den Mund aufmachte, um zu protestieren. Doch der Mann an ihrer Seite war weiser. „Dein Bruder hat recht, Lyanna“, stimmte der Kronprinz ihm zu. „Wir müssen deiner Familie eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie dürfen keine falschen Informationen haben.“

Rhaegar Targaryen war nicht unbesonnen, wie man es gesagt hatte. Das ihn der Wahnsinn getroffen hatte, als er Lyanna entführt hatte. Er war bei klarem Verstand, vielleicht verliebt, aber nicht irre.  
Der Kronprinz nahm sich die Zeit und ließ Lyanna einen Brief verfassen, dem sie ihn überreichte. 

„Auf Wiedersehen, kleiner Bruder“, verabschiedete sich Lyanna. 

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“, fragte er nach. Er wollte, dass sie sich sicher war. Dies hier würde dennoch schwerwiegende Konsequenzen haben. „Ich kann meine Pflicht nicht erfüllen, Benjen. Vielleicht könnte ich meine Gefühle ignorieren, wenn ein anderes Schicksal auf mich warten würde, aber ich kann Robert nicht heiraten. Nicht ihn.“

Tyrion kannte Robert und wie er gewesen war, zu seiner Cersei, zu den Kindern. Das Lyanna das vorher erkannt hatte… würde vielleicht das ganze Land zerstören.

„Vielen Dank, Lord Benjen“, bedankte sich ausgerechnet Rhaegar Targaryen bei ihm. „Du bist der Sohn deines Vaters. Ich werde euch das nie vergessen.“

 

### Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.

Am nächsten Morgen, wurde er wieder etwas unsanft geweckt, diesmal von einem aufgeregten Mann. „Benjen, Junge, wo ist deine Schwester?“

Tyrion versuchte sich aufzurichten und zu orientieren. Wo genau war er?

„Benjen, das ist wichtig! Wo ist deine Schwester? Ich hab Nachricht von Weißwasserhafen, dass sie Rhaegar Targaryen gesehen-“

„Warte!“, rief Tyrion eilig und erinnerte sich, was zuletzt geschehen war. Er musste immer noch in diesem seltsam realistischen Traum sein. Der Mann vor ihm war Lord Rickard Stark und er nannte ihn Benjen, also… „Vater, ich hab einen Brief von Lyanna.“

Unter seinem Kopfkissen holte er einen Brief hervor und überreichte ihm Lord Stark. Als dieser ihn las, sank er neben ihn aufs Bett. „Götter, steht uns bei. Was hat sich Lyanna nur dabei gedacht?“

Tyrion dachte nicht schlecht von dem jungen Mädchen. Wieso auch? Sie tat ihm leid, wie Sansa, verdammt dazu einen Mann zu heiraten, den sie nicht liebte. 

„Sie ist verliebt“, sagte Tyrion schwach. „Sie wollte ihre Pflicht erfüllen, aber sie sagte, dass sie Robert nicht heiraten konnte. Jeden, nur nicht ihn.“

Genau beobachtete er Lord Starks Reaktion, der seinen Kopf verzweifelt auf seiner Hand abstützte. Sein Vater Tywin hätte jetzt bereits einen Wutausbruch gehabt und auf das arme Mädchen geschimpft. Aber Lord Stark tat es nicht. 

„Benjen, zieh dich an“, forderte Lord Stark ihn auf und erhob sich. „Wir müssen Briefe verschicken. Brandon muss informiert werden. Er ist zu Schnellwasser unterwegs um Catelyn Tully zu heiraten. Danach muss er sofort mit ihr nach Maidengraben. Schick einen Brief nach Hohenehr. Erklär Ned die Situation, sodass er kein Wort zu Robert und Lord Arryn verliert und nur hierher zurückkehrt. Ich rufe unsere Banner. Ab Maidengraben werden wir den Norden abriegeln.“

„Vater, Lyanna wurde nicht entführt“, versuchte Tyrion zu protestieren. Er hatte doch mit dem Brief einen Krieg verhindern wollen. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Lord Stark. „Aber Robert könnte ungut auf ihre Flucht reagieren, genauso wie Dorne. Zieh dich an, Benjen! Es gibt viel zu tun!“

Betäubt stand Tyrion auf, als Lord Stark aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Sein Traum nahm eine zerstörerische Wendung und er wusste immer noch nicht was mit ihm geschehen war. 

Als er in den Spiegel sah, erschrak er. Nicht weil sein Gegenüber ein Zwerg war, das war er bereits gewohnt. Er sah immer noch wie ein abscheuliches Monster aus, aber… er hatte dunkle Haare, fast schwarzes Haar und graue Augen. Tyrion sah aus… wie ein Stark. 

 

### Winterfell, 280 n. A. E.

Alles kam, wie Lord Stark es befohlen hatte. Brandon Stark heiratete Catelyn Tully und kam mit ihr nach Maidengraben, etwa zur selben Zeit wie die Banner. Sofort machten sich alle daran Maidengraben aufzubauen und sie als Festung für den Krieg wiederherzustellen. 

„Kleiner Bruder, wieso hast du Lyanna nur gehen lassen?“, fragte Brandon ihn, nicht zornig, sondern nur nach Antworten suchend. 

„Weil sie auch ohne meine Hilfe gegangen wäre und es andernfalls vielleicht blutiger von statten gegangen wäre. Ich hab versucht es so gut zu machen, wie ich konnte.“

„Das hast du, Bruder“, stimmte Brandon zu. „Hast du gut gemacht. Hat dir Vater das schon gesagt?“ „Ja“, antwortete Tyrion und war davon selbst überrascht. Lord Stark hatte ihn für sein kluges Handeln gelobt. Ihn, Benjen Stark, seinen Sohn, der ein Zwerg war. 

Aus irgendeinem ihn unerfindlichen Grund war er zu Benjen Stark geworden, aber er war dabei immer noch ein Zwerg. Doch bisher hatte er keinen gefunden, den das störte oder der das ansprach. Weder Lord Stark, noch einer der Bannermänner und auch keine Diener. 

„Gute Nachrichten“, sagte Lord Stark, als er den Raum betrat. „Ned ist von Hohenehr aufgebrochen, bevor die Nachricht von Lyanna Robert erreichte. Aber Robert kennt nicht die Wahrheit. Er glaubt wie das gesamte Reich, dass Lyanna entführt wurde.“

„Solange wir diesen Fehler nicht begehen“, meinte Tyrion und Lord Stark und Brandon nickten zustimmend. 

Es überraschte Tyrion selbst, wie schnell er sich mit seiner neuen Identität, der Zeitverschiebung und seinem neuen Haus abgefunden hatte. Er war aus irgendeinem Grund zu einem Stark geworden und er handelte auch in den Interessen eines Starks.

Tyrion war sich unklar, ob die Götter ihn hierher gebracht hatten oder die Magie einer Hexe. Vielleicht war es auch sein neues Leben nach dem Tod. Es war ihm egal. 

Er lebte wirklich und er hatte wie immer vor das Beste aus seinem Leben zu machen. So lebte er sein neues Leben als Benjen Stark. 

 

### Maidengraben, 280 n. A. E.

Schon bald war der ganze Norden kriegsbereit. Maidengraben war zu einer unerschütterlichen Festung geworden, wie in alten Zeiten und markierte die Grenze zwischen Süden und Norden.

Robert hatte ihnen eine Aufforderung geschickt, mit ihm in den Krieg zu ziehen, die sie ignoriert hatten. Genauso wie die Aufforderungen des Königs Aerys, der erst wollte, dass sie ihn gegen Robert unterstützten und sie dann nach Königsmund vorgeladen hatte. 

Erst bei einer Aufforderung von Rhaegar Targaryen hatten sie reagiert. Er wollte die Rebellion niederschlagen und dann gegen seinen Vater, dem irren König, vorgehen. 

„Wir werden unsere Armee teilen. Ein Teil wird hier in Maidengraben bleiben und den Norden halten und beschützen. Benjen, du wirst zurück nach Winterfell reisen. Ich brauche dich, um das Land zu leiten und den Nachschub zu regeln“, übertrug Lord Stark ihm eine Aufgabe. Dieselbe die Benjen Stark – der andere – auch in dem Krieg gehabt hatte. „Es muss immer ein Stark auf Winterfell sein.“

Danach wandte sich Lord Stark an seinen Sohn Ned Stark, der zurückgekehrt war. „Du reist mit unseren besten Kriegern nach Dorne und beschützt mit der Königsgarde Lyanna und ihr ungeborenes Kind. Sollte es so aussehen, als würde Robert den Krieg gewinnen, nimmst du sie alle mit und kehrst zurück in den Norden. Falls wir alle sterben, werdet ihr den Norden weiterhin halten.“

Darauf lief es hinaus, erkannte Benjen. Wenn der Krieg von Robert wieder gewonnen wäre, würde er immer noch Lyanna wollen. Aber Lord Stark hatte beschlossen den Wünschen seiner Tochter zu folgen und sie nicht an ihn abzutreten. 

„Brandon, wir beide, werden mit einem Teil unserer Truppen den Kronprinzen beistehen“, beschloss Lord Stark. „Haus Arryn hat mit Haus Tully ein Bündnis geschlossen und ihnen ihre Truppen zur Verfügung gestellt, nicht uns. Sie haben sich den Sturmlanden unter Robert angeschlossen und wollen ihn zum König krönen. Aber Robert hat keinen Anspruch auf den Thron, sondern Rhaegar Targaryen. Wir ersetzen den irren König nicht durch einen Zornigen.“

Tyrion schaute zu Ned hinüber, den besten Freund von Robert, dem das überhaupt nicht gefiel. Aber er war sich sicher, dass Ned den Wünschen seines Vaters und seiner Familie folgen würde. Er war ein Mann, der seine Pflicht tat. 

Catelyn Tully, die Frau von Brandon, gefiel das alles überhaupt nicht. Auch ihre Familie schien durch diesen Krieg in Konflikt zu sein. Tatsächlich war sie eine Geisel, wie Elia Martell eigentlich und musste mit Tyrion zurück nach Winterfell kehren, wo sie ständig bewacht wurde. 

Viele reisten in den Süden, währen Tyrion sich an seine Arbeit machte. Winterfell und den Norden leiten. Das bedeutete Kriegskosten zu decken und Tyrion staunte, wie viel einfacher seine Aufgabe diesmal sein würde, als in Königsmund. Der Norden hatte ungeahntes Potenzial.

 

### Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.

Obwohl Tyrion seinen Job hervorragend machte, verlief der Krieg ähnlich wie der letzte. Robert gewann. Anscheinend hatte er nicht nur Zorn auf die Targaryens, sondern auch auf die Starks, weil sie nicht auf seiner Seite standen. 

Bei der Schlacht von Trident starben sowohl Rhaegar Targaryen, als auch Brandon Stark im Kampf. Rickard Stark wurde von Robert gefangen genommen. Catelyn Tully weinte bitterlich um Brandon, besonders weil es noch keine Anzeichen gegeben hatte, dass sie schwanger war. So war sie eine Witwe ohne Kind. 

Ned Stark befolgte den Befehl seines Vaters und kehrte sofort mit Lyanna und der Königsgarde zurück in den Norden, während sich die Lennisters sich Robert anschlossen. Die Plünderung von Königsmund fand statt, wie auch die Ermordung von Elia Martell und ihrer Kinder. 

Lyanna kam hochschwanger, aber sicher in Winterfell an, wie auch Ned Stark. Er hatte außer der Königsgarde auch Ashara Dayn mitgebracht, die ein Kind auf den Armen trug. Erst fragte sich Tyrion, ob es Jon Schnee war, aber er erfuhr schnell, dass es sich um ein Mädchen handelte. 

„Es war gut, dass wir einen Maester wegen Lyanna mitgenommen haben“, erzählte Ned ihm. „Edshara hatte nach der Geburt hohes Fieber. Der Maester konnte die Kleine retten. Sie ist meine Tochter, Benjen und du weißt ich liebe Ashara, also-“ „Heirate sie, bevor jemand eine politische Allianz auf dich zwingen wird“, riet er Ned sofort. „Du bist jetzt der Erbe von Winterfell.“

Ned war deutlich betrübt, aber er folgte dem Ratschlag von Tyrion – seines kleinen Bruder Benjen. Zwischen all den Kriegswirren, heirateten Ned und Ashara im Götterhain. Arthur Dayn übergab seine Schwester zufrieden an Ned. 

Aber es war noch lange nicht vorbei. Natürlich. Robert Baratheon hatte den Thron bestiegen und forderte die Herausgabe von Lyanna. 

Weder Ned, noch irgendjemand aus dem Norden wollten diesem Gesuch nachkommen. Die Königsgarde war standhaft, da ihrer Meinung der rechtmäßige Erbe von Lyanna Stark geboren wurde. Tyrion staunte nicht schlecht, als Ned seiner Schwester vorschlug den neugeborenen Jungen, Jon, zu nennen. 

Jon Schnee war eigentlich schon immer Jon Targaryen gewesen, der rechtmäßige König der Sieben Königslande. 

Schließlich nach vielem Geschrei der Nordmänner, erklärten diese, dass sie sich nichts von einem König im Süden sagen lassen wollten und krönten Eddard Stark zum König des Nordens. Tyrion musste aufpassen nicht zu klaffen, da das etwa zwanzig Jahre zu früh kam. Sie hätten erst Robb Stark krönen sollen. 

Somit aber schickten sie die Antwort in den Süden, dass der Norden seine Unabhängigkeit verlangte, Lyanna nicht herausgeben würde, ebenso nicht den wahren Erben des Eisernen Thrones. Das Ende der Freundschaft von Robert und Ned folgte, als der König Rickard Stark als Antwort darauf hinrichten ließ. 

Mehrere Angriffe auf den Norden folgten, auf Maidengraben, das wieder aufgebaut wurden war und alle scheiterten. Die Burg machte ihrem guten Ruf alle Ehre. Siebenundachtzig Männer ließen bei ihrer Verteidigung ihr Leben, während dreizehntausend Männer des Südens vor der Burg beim Angriff starben. So unrealistisch. Unter dem alten Holz des Nordens verbarg sich unbiegsamer Stahl. Aber sie waren nicht allein an der Burg gestorben. Einige Tausend waren davon auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen ihren Weg durch die Sümpfe zu machen. Da waren sie für alle Zeiten verloren. 

Die Folgen waren weitreichend. Auch Dorne erklärte erneut ihre Unabhängigkeit von den Sieben Königslanden und schloss ein Bündnis mit dem Norden. Damit bestanden die Sieben Königslanden tatsächlich nur noch aus sieben Ländern. 

Jon Arryn, die Hand des Königs, ersuchte bei Ned Stark, seinen ehemaligen Ziehsohn, Frieden und reiste dafür in den Norden.

 

### Maidengraben, 281 n. A. E.

„Du willst mir weismachen, dass Roberts Zorn erloschen ist?“, fragte Ned skeptisch nach. Jon Arryn hatte eröffnet, dass König Robert Frieden mit dem Norden suche. „Soweit ich weiß ist sein Bruder Stannis gerade damit beschäftigt Drachenstein anzugreifen und es dem rechtmäßigen Besitzern, dem Haus Targaryen, zu entreißen.“

„Ned-“

Keine gute Idee. Arthur Dayn trat sofort vor und legte seine Hand auf den Griff seines Schwertes. „Das ist der König des Nordens. Ich rate dir respektvoller zu sein und ihn entsprechend seiner Stellung anzusprechen.“ Ned war nicht bereit einzulenken und seinen Schwager zu korrigieren. Das bemerkte auch Jon Arryn, der eindeutig verblüfft war. 

Aber Jon Arryn war schon immer klug gewesen und wusste, wann er einlenken musste. Entschuldigend senkte er den Kopf und sagte: „Euer Hoheit, soweit ich euch kenne, ist Krieg nicht in eurem Interesse. Auch König Robert sucht Frieden und hat mich geschickt, um die Bedingungen dafür zu verhandeln.“

Ned schaute kurz zu ihm herüber und als Tyrion ihm zunickte, lenkte er ein. „Es kommt ganz auf die Bedingungen an, ob wir ein Friedensangebot akzeptieren. Was ist König Roberts Angebot?“

„Es ist ganz einfach, wenn Lyanna-“

„Abgelehnt.“

Neds kalte Stimme schockierte Lord Arryn und ließ ihn augenblicklich einfrieren. Wahrscheinlich hätte er nicht gedacht, dass Ned so unkooperativ war. 

„Lyanna-“

„Meine Schwester ist kein Teil unserer Verhandlung. Niemals. Es ist mir egal, ob Robert ihren Kopf haben will oder sie heiraten will. Beides kommt nicht in Frage. Ich übergebe meine Schwester niemals diesem Mann. Wir haben diesen Krieg für sie geführt und werden sie ganz sicher nicht plötzlich aufgeben. Lyanna bleibt hier im Norden.“

Auch Tyrion sah keinen Grund seine Schwester – ja, er akzeptierte ihr Verhältnis als Geschwister – an den König zu verpfänden. Sie waren in der besseren Verhandlungsposition und er hatte mit jeder Frau Mitleid, die einen solchen Mann heiraten sollte. 

„Es wäre das einfachste N-Euer Hoheit“, sagte Lord Arryn eindringlich. „Lyanna würde Königin werden. Es ist ein großzügiges Angebot von König Robert. Eure Schwester ist eine geschändete Frau. Wer würde sie jetzt noch heiraten?“

„Wie kannst du es-“, fauchte Ser Oswell Whent, aber Ned hob nur die Hand und der Ritter verstummte. 

Ned wandte sich an Arthur Dayn, der zwar zornig, aber ruhig geblieben war. „Ser Arthur, du warst doch Zeuge. Wer ist meine Schwester?“

„Lyanna Targaryen, ursprünglich aus dem Haus Stark, ist die Königinmutter. Ihr Sohn, Jon Targaryen, ist der rechtmäßige König über die Sieben Königslande.“

Ganz offensichtlich hatte Jon Arryn davon nichts gewusst. Über die Hochzeit und ihre Stellung. Das musste unangenehm sein. 

„Außerdem ist meine Schwester Lyanna durch mich auch noch eine Prinzessin des Nordens. Zu der Frage, wer sie jetzt noch heiraten würde, da wäre Prinz Oberyn aus Dorne im Angebot und viele meiner Bannermänner wären gern bereit Prinzessin Lyanna zu ehelichen und ihren Sohn, den wahren König, als ihr Kind aufzuziehen.“

Peinlich. 

Ein weiterer Beweis, dass die Königslande nicht in guter Position waren, um zu verhandeln. Und dabei kannten sie noch nicht einmal die besten Punkte. 

„Euer Majestät, es könnte auch eine Allianz geschlossen werden indem ihr eine Lady aus dem Süden heiratet. Lady Catelyn, die mit eurem Bruder verheiratet war, wäre eine gute Wahl. Oder eine andere Dame aus den Sieben Königslanden.“

„Die Alten Götter erlauben keine Bigamie, Lord Arryn“, meinte Ned sachlich. „Ich bin seit einiger Zeit mit Ashara aus dem Haus Dayn verheiratet und ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr Bruder es mir übel nehmen würde, wenn ich sie beiseitelege. Es wäre unklug einen meiner Leibwächter derart zu verärgern.“

Arthur Dayn sagte nichts dazu, aber das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht war sichtlich amüsiert. Ned und Arthur verstanden sich sehr gut. Sie hatten ein seltsames Verständnis füreinander und ein noch interessanteren Humor. 

„Abgesehen davon ist die Ehe zwischen Ashara und meinem Bruder auch eine unserer Grundlagen bei unserem Bündnis mit Dorne. Es wäre unklug von uns Dorne zu verärgern. Das habt ihr ja bereits getan, als ihr ihre Prinzessin und deren Kinder getötet habt. Wir würden ungern eurem Beispiel folgen“, spottete auch Tyrion. 

„Benjen-“ „Kronprinz Benjen“, korrigierte Arthur Lord Arryn gereizt. „Er ist der Bruder des Königs und solange meine Schwester keinen Sohn geboren hat auch sein Erbe.“

Wieder kehrte Stille am Tisch ein und Tyrion konnte praktisch sehen, wie sich die Rädchen in Lord Arryns Kopf drehten. 

„Dann wird eines eurer Kinder-“

„Keines meiner Kinder wird in den Süden einheiraten. Vielleicht nach Dorne, aber das steht noch nicht zur Debatte und ist bestimmt keine Angelegenheit der Sieben Königslande.“

Ned blieb hart. Er wollte keines seiner Kinder an Robert und seine mögliche Familie opfern, weil er keine Liebe mehr für diesen Mann besaß. 

„Ned“ Arthur hob sein Schwert ein wenig aus der Scheide und Lord Arryn korrigierte sich schnell. „Euer Hoheit, ihr wollt doch auch Frieden. Bitte macht es dann nicht so schwer. Lasst bitte Vernunft walten.“

Tyrion hatte nicht viel von seinem neuen Vater Lord Stark gehabt, aber er hatte ihn von dem Wolfsblut reden hören. Er hatte gesagt, dass es in Brandon und Lyanna am stärksten floss. Gerade aber bewies Ned Stark, dass auch er es in sich hatte. 

„War es Vernunft die König Robert geleitet hat, als er den Krieg gegen die Krone begonnen hatte, für ein Mädchen, das vor ihm weggerannt war?“, fragte Ned zornig. „Hat Vernunft ihn geleitet, als er seinen Kronprinzen Rhaegar Targaryen getötet hat? Oder aber als er meinen Bruder Brandon umgebracht hat? Vielleicht als er Königsmund geplündert hat, ein Massaker angerichtet hat, vergewaltigt, geschändet? Bei Elia Martell und ihren beiden Kindern, war das vernünftig? Als er meinen Vater hingerichtet hat, wo war da seine Vernunft?“

Ned war aufgestanden und alle Tyrion tat es ihm nach, da keiner sitzen sollte, während der König stand. Lord Arryn bemerkte es und tat es ihm gleich. 

„Eure Armee scheiterte an Maidengraben und kommt nicht voran. Die einzige andere Möglichkeit für euch ist eine Flotte zu schicken. Aber all unsere Burgen hier im Norden sind besser gerüstet, als die im Süden. Ihr kennt euch nicht aus, ihr vertragt die Kälte nicht, ihr müsst über Ödland gehen. Eure Armee würde hier verhungern. Ihr würdet nichts mit einem Angriff erreichen und das wisst ihr auch. Wir haben keinen Grund in den Süden zu marschieren, weil es nichts gibt, was wir wollen. Ihr sucht Frieden, weil ihr auf uns angewiesen seid. Wir aber nicht. Daher brauche ich nicht einzulenken. Ihr müsst mit einem verdammt guten Angebot aufwarten, damit ich irgendetwas von eurem Friedensgesuch akzeptiere.“ 

Der König hatte gesprochen und seine Worte hatten gewichtet. Lord Arryn saß wie erstarrt da und hatte keine Worte mehr. 

„Vielleicht wollt ihr noch einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen und euch mit euren Beratern zu einer neuen Strategie beraten, Lord Arryn“, bot Tyrion freundlich an. 

Es war ein gut gemeinter Ratschlag und Lord Arryn akzeptierte ihn. Er war mit anderen Herren in den Norden gereist, aber diese hatten nicht an den Verhandlungen teilgenommen. Tyrion war sich sicher, das sich das am nächsten Tag ändern würde. 

Sein ehemaliger Vater, Lord Tywin Lennister, war auch mit in den Norden gereist. Aber bisher hatte Jon Arryn wohl geglaubt es allein bewältigen zu können. 

 

### Maidengraben, 281 n. A. E.

Am nächsten Tag saßen neben Lord Arryn, auch Lord Lennister und Lord Tully mit am Tisch, um zu verhandeln. 

Lord Tywin Lennister machte wie erwartet einen guten Anfang, indem er ein Geschenk präsentierte. „Als Zeichen des Guten Willens, überreichen wir euch hiermit die Gebeine eures Vaters und euren rechtmäßigen Besitz, das Ahnenschwert eures Hauses, Eis“, sagte Lord Tywin feierlich und reichte Ned das Schwert. Vorsichtig nahm Ned das Schwert entgegen und untersuchte es anschließend genau. Es war tatsächlich echt. 

„Vielen Dank, Lord Lennister“, meinte Ned ehrlich. Damit es nicht vergessen blieb, fügte Tyrion spöttisch hinzu: „Ja, vielen Dank, uns etwas zu geben, was rechtmäßig uns gehört. Das war äußerst anständig von euch.“ Er liebte es jetzt das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Vaters zu sehen, wie es vor Verärgerung zuckte. „Wie wäre es, wenn ihr jetzt eure Argumente vorbringt“, forderte er die Lords auf. 

Es lief auf genau ein Thema hinaus, das Lord Arryn genauestens zu erläutern versuchte. „Der Norden und der Süden sind auf einen Handel angewiesen“, brachte Lord Arryn sein großes Argument vor. 

Ned wandte sich an ihn. „Benjen, hilf meinem Gedächtnis nach. Welches Wort hast du noch einmal für unser Wirtschaftssystem verwendet?“

„Autark.“

„Genau, autark“, wiederholte Ned sichtlich zufrieden. „Autark bedeutet-“

„Wir wissen was autark bedeutet, Lord Stark“, sagte Lord Tully genervt und korrigierte sich schnell, als Ser Arthur vortrat. „Ich meine König Stark.“

Tyrion hielt es für die beste Idee, diesen Umstand zu erläutern, um zu zeigen, was für einen Vorteil sie besaßen. „Der Norden hat genug Nahrung um sich zu versorgen. Natürlich haben wir kein Gold, deswegen galten wir auch nie als reich. Aber wir besitzen vor allem Eisen und Bronze, sowie sehr viel Holz und noch viele andere Erze. Gold kann nützlich sein, aber gegen ein Schwert aus Eisen eher nutzlos. Der Süden ist auf die Rohstoffe des Nordens angewiesen. Das war schon immer so. Ihr könnt keinen Krieg gegen uns gewinnen, weil euch die nötigen Materialien fehlen.“

Hätte Robb Stark das so genau gewusst… Er hätte sich nur im Norden verbarrikadieren müssen und der Sieg wäre gewiss sein gewesen. 

„Der Norden hatte sich nur gebeugt, weil die Targaryens Drachen hatten. Das einzige das gegen die Festungen des Nordens ankam. Ihr habt keine Drachen und keine Möglichkeit einen Krieg auf Jahre gegen uns aufrechtzuerhalten, außer ihr wollt euch in den finanziellen Ruin werfen“, endete Tyrion seine kleine Rede. 

Als sein Vater – sein besserer Vater Lord Stark – ihm die Verantwortung über den Norden übertragen hatte, da hatte er seine Hausaufgaben gründlich gemacht. 

Es war gut von seiner Familie respektiert und geliebt zu werden. Ned schenkte ihm volles Vertrauen und ließ ihn sozusagen als Hand regieren, auch wenn es sowas im Norden nicht gab. So hatten sie es freundlich als Verwalter ausgedrückt. 

Neds Finger tippelten gelangweilt auf dem Tisch. „Gut, damit wäre das Argument eines Handels ungültig. Habt ihr sonst noch etwas anzubieten?“

Die drei Lords überlegten ernsthaft, aber dann konnte sich Lord Tully nicht mehr bremsen. „König Stark, ich will meine Tochter zurück. Bitte. Es muss doch etwas geben, damit ihr sie herausrückt.“  
Kurz sah Ned zu ihm herüber und Tyrion nickte ihm zu. „In der Tat ist Lady Catelyn hier in Winterfell zu Gast. Als Witwe meines Bruders hat sie immer einen Platz an meinem Tisch“, sagte Ned diplomatisch. „Aber ich nehme an, dass ich ihr die Wahl lassen könnte sich zu entscheiden, ob sie lieber bei ihrer Familie in Schnellwasser leben möchte.“

Diesmal warf Ned einen Blick zu Arthur, bevor er weitersprach: „Wenn König Robert bereit wäre Ser Barristan Selmy dieselbe Wahl zu geben unter welchem König er dienen möchte. Wie wir hörten ist er einer der wenigen der die Schlacht von Trident überlebt hat.“

Besorgt sah Lord Tully zu Lord Arryn, der zustimmend nickte. „Abgemacht, Euer Hoheit. Wir können diesen Austausch arrangieren.“  
Tyrion wandte sich an den Schreiber, der bisher nichts anderes zu tun hatte, als die Verhandlungen schriftlich festzuhalten. Bisher hatte er keinen Punkt auf den Friedensvertrag setzten können. „Notieren sie das“, forderte Tyrion ihn auf. 

„Ich will sehen dass es meiner Tochter gut geht“, forderte Lord Tully. 

Seine Unhöflichkeit wurde großzügig ignoriert und Ned wandte sich an Oswell Whent. „Geleitet bitte Lady Catelyn hierher, damit ihr Vater sich von ihrer Gesundheit überzeugen kann.“ Sofort entfernte sich Ser Oswell. Lady Catelyn ging es gut. Sie wurde hundert Mal besser behandelt, als es Sansa in Königsmund ergangen war. 

„Die Mauer-“

„Liegt sowohl außerhalb eures, als auch unseres Zuständigkeitsbereichen, Lord Arryn“, wird Ned drauf hin. „Wie es auch bei der Zitadelle von Altsass ist.“

„Ned- Euer Hoheit“, korrigierte sich Lord Arryn sofort. „Bitte kommt uns entgegen. Gibt es irgendwas das ihr von uns wollt?“

Lord Arryn war frustriert. Sicher nicht nur weil die Verhandlungen so schwierig verliefen, sondern weil sein ehemaliger Ziehsohn so zornig war. Jegliche Freundschaft schien auch zwischen ihnen gewichen zu sein. 

„König Roberts Kopf auf einem Spieß wäre nicht allzu schlecht.“

„Bitte Ned“, sagte Lord Arryn und korrigierte sich diesmal nicht. „Denk an deine Freundschaft mit Robert.“

„Unsere Freundschaft endete an dem Tag als er den Befehl gab meinem Vater den Kopf abzuschlagen. Robert ist kein richtiger König. Er ist bestenfalls ein Usurpator. Wir beugen ihm gegenüber nicht das Knie und wir akzeptieren keinen Frieden kostenlos. Mein Land nahm Schaden durch euren sogenannten König. Ihr verweigert meinem Neffen den rechtmäßigen Platz auf dem Thron und erwartet von uns, das wir einlenken?“

Wer sagte, dass Ned kein Wolfsblut in sich hatte, der hatte ihn noch nie im Zorn sprechen gehört. Sein Bruder konnte durchaus beängstigend sein, wenn er wollte. 

„Der Eiserne Thron-“ „Gehört rechtmäßig dem Haus Targaryen“, warf Ned zornig ein. „Ist genauso wenig verhandelbar, wie deine Schwester Lyanna oder eure Unabhängigkeit, die ihr wollt. Aber es muss noch mehr geben!“ Lord Arryn war eindeutig daran zu verzweifeln. 

Ned wollte widersprechen, das sah Tyrion ihn an, aber er hatte einen weiteren guten Punkt. „Bruder, was ist mit Drachenstein? Es gehört auch dem Haus Targaryen und die Königslande führen immer noch Krieg gegen sie.“

Es war kein besonderer Vorteil für den Norden, aber Tyrion wusste, dass sich Ned dafür interessierte. Immerhin gehörten sie mit zur Familie. 

„Viserys Targaryen ist mein Schwager, genauso verhält es sich mit dem ungeborenen Kind von Rhaella Targaryen. Drachenstein gehört rechtmäßig Viserys.“

„Ich denke nicht, das Robert über Drachenstein verhandelt wird“, meinte Lord Arryn ehrlich und hatte damit wahrscheinlich recht.

„Dann habt ihr wieder kein Verhandlungsangebot“, schloss Ned seine Worte ab. 

Lord Tywin war klüger. Natürlich. „Viserys, Rhaella und das Kind gehen als Mündel an den Norden. Drachenstein wird von einem Verwalter geleitet, den ihr wählen könnt, euer Majestät. Viserys Targaryen erbt Drachenstein, wenn er bereit ist vor König Robert das Knie zu beugen.“

Kurz sah Ned wieder zu ihm und Tyrion nickte bestätigend. In der Lage, in der sich die Targaryens befanden, war das ein gutes Angebot. „Setzt es auf den Vertrag.“ Der Schreiber notierte es sofort. 

„Ihr spracht von Schaden an eurem Land, König Stark“, begann Lord Tywin. „Aber wir konnten nicht in euer Reich vordringen. Maidengraben hat kaum durch uns Schaden genommen.“

„Ich habe von den Männern gesprochen, die in der Schlacht bei Trident gestorben sind. Meine Landsleute gaben ihr Leben für den wahren König.“ 

Man könnte aber argumentieren, dass es Krieg gewesen war und Ned sich dessen bewusst sein musste und das tat Lord Arryn auch: „Es war Krieg, Ned.“

„Euer Majestät“, lenkte Lord Tywin ein. „Wir – als die Suchenden eines Friedens – sind bereit den Schaden an euren Landsleuten zu begleichen. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass es dem Norden an Bevölkerung mangelt. Wir wären bereit euch Familien in der Anzahl der verlorenen Männer der Armee zu schicken, die sich hier ansiedeln.“

Das spöttische Lachen, das von Ned kam, erschreckte die Lords aus dem Süden und vor allem verärgerte es Lord Tywin. Wunderbar. 

„Als wäre ich bereit eine Armee von Spionen in mein Land zu lassen. Cleverer Versuch, Lord Lennister, aber darauf falle ich nicht rein.“

Tyrion liebte das zornige Gesicht seines Vaters. Er war sowas von durchschaut, obwohl der Versuch sehr offensichtlich gewesen war. 

„Aber Entschädigung halte ich für ein gutes Angebot“, stimmte Ned ruhig zu. „Wie viele Männer haben wir in den Süden geschickt, Benjen?“

„Genau Neuntausend, wobei hundert Männer dich begleitet haben. Also achttausendneunhundert“, antwortete Tyrion ihm. Er fragte sich worauf sein Bruder hinaus wollte. 

Tyrion war erstaunt von Neds Verhandlungsgeschick. Er holte sich Informationen und Rat von seinen Beratern, genau wenn er es brauchte und war steinhart. Ihm war der Wert seines Landes bewusst und die Vorteile, die auf seiner Seite lagen. 

„Zahlt also als Entschädigung für jeden der achttausendneunhundert getöteten Männer fünfzig Golddrachen“, beschloss Ned. 

Tyrion musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wie Lord Hoster Tully vor Schock zu keuschen und er gab sich auch mühe das Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Ein genialer Zug von seinem Bruder. Das würde weh tun und war für einen Frieden durchaus akzeptabel. 

„Fünfzig Golddrachen für jeden Soldaten?“, fragte Lord Tully ungläubig. 

„Meint ihr, dass fünfzig Golddrachen ein Menschenleben nicht wert sind, Lord Tully?“, fragte Ned nach. „Ihr habt recht. Hundert Golddrachen für einen Soldaten. Benjen wird euch eine Rechnung machen, damit ihr die Entschädigung der Verluste direkt an meine Vasallen zahlen könnt. Falls noch einer meiner Landsleute am Leben ist, solltet ihr sie zurück schicken, ansonsten drückt das mit auf eure Geldbeutel. Benjen, wie viel muss uns König Robert insgesamt zahlen?“

„Achthundertneunzigtausend Golddrachen, wenn sie niemand verschont haben“, rechnete Tyrion ihm aus. Das würde die Staatskasse gleich am Anfang weh tun. „Eine angemessene Summe für den Frieden.“

Lord Arryn sah aus als würde er schwitzen. Im Gegensatz zu Lord Lennister, dessen Miene steinhart war. „Gut“, gab Lord Arryn nach und wies den Schreiber an: „Setz es mit auf den Vertrag.“

„Ein Ehebündnis würde den Vertrag stärken, Euer Hoheit“, leitete Lord Lennister noch einmal das Thema ein, von dem Ned nichts hören wollte. „Mein Sohn Tyrion hat noch keine Ehefrau und ist mein Erbe.“

Es gab trotzdem einen Tyrion? War Benjen Stark in ihm? Wenn er Lord Lennisters Erbe war, dann würde er wohl kein Zwerg sein. 

„Meine Schwester heiratet nicht. Zumindest niemand aus den Königslanden und besonders nicht ohne ihre Einwilligung. Benjen hast du vor zu heiraten?“, fragte ihn Ned. „Nein, danke“, antwortete Tyrion ehrlich. „Dasselbe gilt für meine Kinder, ungeboren und geboren. Besonders nicht bis zu dem Tag, wo ich ihnen dieselbe Frage stellen kann, wie meinen Bruder. Kein Ehebündnis.“

Das nahm den Lords den Wind aus den Segeln. Keine Ehe bedeutete auch keine Festigkeit des Vertrags. Das wussten sie und Tyrion fragte sich, ob sie den Mut hatten, das anzusprechen. 

Ein Klopfen erklang an der Tür und unterbrach die Verhandlungen. Ser Oswell trat zuerst ein und kündigte an: „Lady Catelyn aus dem Haus Tully und Stark.“

Lady Catelyn war in der Blühte ihrer Jugend, gesund und stark, genauso elegant wie es sich für eine Dame ihres Hauses gehörte kam sie mit erhobenen Kopf herein. 

Ihr Vater stand sofort auf und umarmte seine Tochter erleichtert. „Keine Sorge, Vater. Mir geht es gut. König Eddard hat mich wie eine Schwester behandelt.“ Lady Catelyn war fair. Sie hatte nichts als gute Behandlung erfahren und das gab sie auch weiter. 

„Keine Sorge, Cat“, beruhigte Lord Tully sie dennoch. „Du wirst bald wieder nach Hause kommen können.“

Unsicher betrachtete Lady Catelyn den Verhandlungstisch und obwohl sie von Ned kein absegnendes Nicken bekam, sagte er: „Wenn du möchtest kannst du heute Abend mit deinem Vater zu Abendbrot essen, statt mit uns.“

„Sehr gerne, euer Hoheit“, antwortete Lady Catelyn ehrlich freundlich. „Vielen Dank.“

Da die Verhandlungen weiter gehen sollten, geleitete Ser Oswell sie wieder hinaus. Lord Tully setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und wandte sich an Ned: „Vielen Dank, für die gute Behandlung meiner Tochter.“ „Wie ich bereits sagte, Lady Catelyn ist die Witwe meines Bruders. Sie wird immer einen Platz hier in Winterfell haben, wenn sie es wünscht.“ Ned war es damit ernst, das wusste Tyrion. 

Das Haus Stark war ehrenvoll und das bewahrheitete sich hierbei wieder. Auch wenn sie in dieser Angelegenheit harte Verhandlungspartner waren. Tyrion war wirklich glücklich an diesem Ende des Tisches zu sitzen. Nicht nur auf der Siegerseite, sondern auch auf die der Gerechtigkeit. 

„Dann können wir den Vertrag so aufsetzen?“ Lord Arryn unterschätzte seinen Ziehsohn noch immer und Tyrion musste sich zusammenreißen nicht laut loszulachen. 

Ned runzelte die Stirn. „Wir sind noch lange nicht fertig, Lord Arryn. Das reicht noch nicht, damit wir einen Frieden akzeptieren.“

„Ihr müsst scherzen“, sagte Lord Tully fassungslos. 

Ned wandte sich an Arthur, der neben ihn stand. „Habe ich an irgendeiner Stelle gescherzt, Arthur?“ Vollkommen ernsthaft antwortete Arthur: „Ihr neigt nur sehr selten zu Possen, mein König.“

Tatsächlich war der ernste Eddard Stark kein Mensch der scherzte. Aber gerade tat er es und zwar sehr gut. Ein wundervoller Humor in einer Situation, die für dein Gegenüber unangenehm war. 

„Wir haben bisher einen Gefangenenaustausch, ein Zuspruch zu einem Erbe für ein anderes Haus das ihnen rechtmäßig zusteht und eine Entschädigungszahlung für die Verluste unserer Armee“, fasste Tyrion zusammen. „Da fehlt noch immer die Entschädigung für den Verlust unseres Bruders Brandon und die Hinrichtung unseres Vaters Rickard.“

„Dabei bin ich noch immer für Roberts Kopf“, warf Ned ein. 

„Ebenso haben wir noch keine Dauer für die Friedenszeit festgelegt, Militärisches Handeln und als Sieger sind wir berechtigt jährlich Steuern zu verlangen“, vollendete Tyrion die Punkte, auf die es drauf ankam. 

Lord Tully wurde wütend und erhob sich. „Das ist eine Farce!“, schimpfte er lautstark. 

„Natürlich können wir euch auch wieder vor Maidengraben absetzten und ihr könnt mit euren Schwertern an die Tür klopfen. Wie gut hatte das nochmal beim letzten Mal funktioniert?“, fragte Ned nach. Dass er es mit ernster Stimme, anstatt mit Spott sagte, ließ einen noch mehr frösteln. 

Zu Tyrions Freude sah Lord Tywin immer ärgerlicher aus. Hier hatte er wohl seine Meister gefunden.  
„Die Einmalzahlung für die Soldaten allein wird das Land schon belasten“, sagte Lord Arryn und sah Ned an. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er noch immer an seinen Ziehsohn zu appellieren. 

„Ich nehme an, dass ihr bei der Plünderung von Königsmund und dem Fund der königlichen Schatzkammern enorm gut gewirtschaftet habt. Außerdem warst ihr sicher clever genug mit Lord Lennister profitabel zu verhandeln als ihr ein Bündnis geschlossen habt, Lord Arryn. Der Krieg war sicher sehr gewinnbringend für König Robert.“

„Wollt ihr damit andeuten, dass wir die Rebellion aus Profitgründen geführt haben?“, fragte Lord Arryn entsetzt nach. 

Ned wandte sich wieder an Arthur: „Ich versuche doch Andeutungen zu vermeiden, wo es geht, oder Arthur?“ „Sie machen nur selten Andeutung, Euer Hoheit“, antwortete Arthur wieder ernst. Das war wirklich ein lustiges Spiel. 

„Ja“, fand auch Ned noch einmal und wandte sich wieder an die verärgerten Lords. „Also was bietet ihr als Entschädigung für den Tod meines Bruders und meines Vaters an? Wie viel war ihr Leben eurer Meinung nach wert?“

Autsch. Das war hart und gemein. Es traf auch die Lords nicht gut. Deren Antwort musste jetzt sehr gut ausfallen. 

„Natürlich kann nichts den Verlust deiner Familie aufwiegen, Ned“, sprach Lord Arryn sanft, wie ein Vater. „Aber wir bieten dir 500000 Golddrachen für die beiden an.“

Das war ein faires Angebot. Ned schaute zu ihm und er nickte leicht als Bestätigung. Aber Ned schien unentschlossen und auch nicht zufrieden zu sein. 

Alle standen sofort auf, als Ned sich erhob und zu einer Karte von Westeros ging, die an der Wand hing. „Meiner Meinung bietet man immer nur das an, was man leicht bereit ist abzugeben und das kein großer Verlust darstellt. Der Norden ist unumstritten das größte Reich in Westeros und es ist wahr, wir haben eine geringe Bevölkerung.“

Nachdenklich sah Tyrion seinen Bruder an. Hatte Ned etwa doch vor…? „Benjen, wie viele Häuser hat Westeros?“, erkundigte sich Ned. „Genau Vierhundertsiebenundvierzig“, antwortete Benjen sofort. „Abzüglich derer des Nordens und von Dorne?“

Oh. Ned hatte etwas Hartes vor. 

„Dreihundertfünfzig.“ 

Tyrion sah zu seinen ehemaligen Vater, Lord Tywin, der die Augen zusammen gekniffen hatte. Auch erwartete jetzt etwas Unangenehmes.

„Dann will ich, das jedes der dreihundertfünfzig Häuser im Süden, für den Verlust meines Bruders und meines Vaters aufkommen. Als Einmalzahlung verlange ich als Tribut ein Kind aus jedem Haus das den Namen der Familie trägt.“

Lord Arryn keuchte entsetzt. „Ned, das kannst du nicht verlangen.“

„Ich will sie nicht zur Schlachtbank führen, Lord Arryn“, sagte Ned. „Aber macht euch nichts vor. Ihr werdet diese Kinder wahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Ein Kind, egal ob Junge oder Mädchen, aus jedem Haus. Es wird überprüft, damit ihr nicht schummelt. Wir nehmen sie in den Norden auf und ziehen sie als unsere eigenen Kinder groß.“

„Ned, das-“

„Akzeptiert es oder nicht, Lord Arryn“, forderte Arthur Dayn. „Und erinnert euch, wie ihr einen König anzusprechen habt.“

Das war bisher der geschickteste Verhandlungspunkt von Ned, wie Tyrion fand. Es tat nicht nur weh, sondern zeigte auch die Machtverhältnisse. Vielleicht würden es einige als grausam bezeichnen, aber welches Land würde sich jetzt noch gegen sie erheben? Sie mussten alle Angst haben, dass ihre Geisel hingerichtet wurde oder dass sie gegen diese kämpften. 

„Einverstanden, König Stark“, willigte Lord Lennister ein. Tyrion glaubte für einen Moment so etwas wie Bewunderung in den Augen von seinen ehemaligen Vater zu erkennen. „Was will der Norden als Reparationen haben?“

Ned setzte sich wieder und der Rest tat es ihm nach. Sein Bruder wandte sich an ihn und Tyrion verstand die Andeutung bestmöglich zu entscheiden. „Jedes Land soll das jährlich zahlen von dem es im Überfluss hat. Ich werde anhand eurer Wirtschaftskraft einen zu verkraftenden Tribut ermitteln den ihr leisten müsst.“

„Einverstanden“, sagte Lord Arryn. 

„Wir geben euch keinerlei militärische Unterstützung für irgendwas, besonders wenn wir nicht selbst betroffen sind. Weder bei einem Angriff, noch zur Verteidigung, vor allem unterstützen wir keinerlei Bürgerkrieg.“

Das war wohl für sie absehbar gewesen, weswegen Lord Arryn ergebend nickte. 

Ned wandte sich an seinen Schwager Arthur. „Arthur, wie lange können wir unter diesen Bedingungen für einen Frieden garantieren?“ Arthur war auf der Seite von Jon Targaryen. Wie die gesamte Königsgarde wollte er den wahren König auf den Eiserenen Thron haben. Der Frieden mit dem Süden war nur eine zeitweilige Lösung. „Auf die Lebensdauer von König Robert.“

„Ned, nein!“, rief Jon Arryn entsetzt. Roberts Leben konnte lang sein oder kurz, besonders wenn jemand nachhalf. 

„Du solltest für ein langes Leben deines Königs beten, Lord Arryn“, meinte Ned hart. „Und falls er stirbt, dann müsst ihr eben neu verhandeln.“ 

Ned stand einfach auf und alle mussten sich wieder erheben. „Ich lass euch mit der Formulierung der Einzelheiten mit meinem Bruder Benjen allein. Legt mir den Vertrag vor, wenn ihr fertig seid und dann versucht euren König den Vertrag schön zu reden.“

„König Stark, ihr könnt nicht-“ 

Zum ersten Mal unterbrach Ned auch Lord Tywin in seinen Worten, indem er sich wieder an Arthur wandte. „Ich versuche doch richtige Schlussfolgerungen zu ziehen, oder?“ „In der Beziehung sind sie sehr gewissenhaft, Euer Majestät“, antwortete Arthur. „Dann kann ich also davon ausgehen, dass mein Wort Gesetz ist und ich mich klar ausgedrückt habe, oder?“ „Aber sich, euer Majestät. Sie stottern nicht und reden auch sehr klar und deutlich.“

„Dann wurde ja alles gesagt.“ Mit diesen Worten ging Ned hinaus und Arthur folgte seinem Schwager.

Tyrion blieb mit Ser Gerold Hohenturm und Ser Oswell Whent, der wiederkam, zurück. Zufrieden setzte er sich hin. „Dann meine Herrschaften, kümmern wir uns um die lästigen Details, wie die Abgabe ihrer jährlichen Tribute.“

 

### Winterfell, 281 n. A. E.

Ehrlich gesagt hatte Tyrion keine Ahnung, wie sie König Robert dazu gebracht hatten, den Friedensvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Wie man so hörte, musste er getobt und gewütet haben. 

Die Entschädigungszahlen pro Kopf der Soldaten auszuhandeln und diese an die Häuser zu verteilen nach den Verlusten die sie erlitten hatten, war eine Geniehandlung gewesen. Als Vasallen hatten sie die Pflicht das Haus Stark zu unterstützen, ohne Gegenleistung. 

Aber diese Rückzahlung mit dem Süden zu verhandeln, hatte alle Häuser eine enorme Summe eingebracht, die viele Häuser nicht gewohnt waren. Aus Dankbarkeit schickten viele Geschenke an das Haus Stark und einige kamen sogar persönlich vorbei. Es hatte den Zusammenhalt und die Loyalität des Nordens bedeutend gestärkt. Viele betrachteten es auch als Geschenk eines der Kinder aus den Sieben Königslanden bei sich aufzuziehen. 

Tyrion machte auf Anweisung seines Bruders eine Liste, damit sie nachvollziehen konnte, wo welches Kind aus welchem Haus hingebracht wurde. Dies würden sie zwar nicht den Häusern des Südens mitteilen, auch nicht den nördlichen Häusern, aber es konnte irgendwann noch nützlich sein. 

Die jährlichen Tributzahlungen waren auch gut, obwohl sie damit nicht zu grausam gegenüber den Süden gewesen waren. Dennoch, sie bekamen Kisten von Nahrung in Form von Weizen, Mais, Gerste und Kürbissen aus dem Grünen Tal. Von den Eiseninseln bekamen sie jährlich fünf Schiffe. Die Flusslande mussten ihren Tribut in Fische und Getreide zahlen. Natürlich konnten die Westlande ihren Tribut in Gold und Silber abgeben. Es war am schwierigsten etwas für das Kronland zu finden, die sich durch die anderen Länder immer versorgt hatten. Daher mussten sie als bevölkerungsdichtestes Land ihren Tribut in Menschen zahlen. Fünfzig Kinder pro Jahr, dabei war es aber egal ob es Straßenkinder oder Adelskinder war. Wahrscheinlich nahmen sie das erstere. Die Sturmlande zahlten ihren Tribut in Waffen und Rüstungen. Als letztes zahlte die Weite ihren Tribut in Südfrüchte und Wein.

Der Austausch von Lady Catelyn Tully und Ser Barristan Selmy verlief am gesittetsten und einfachsten. In Maidengraben wurden die beiden ausgetauscht. Ser Barristan Selmy war in der Tat glücklich die Möglichkeit zu haben Jon Targaryen zu dienen.

Schwierigkeiten gab es bei der Übergabe der Targaryens, die verständlicherweise keinem vertrauten. Schließlich mussten sie mit einem Schiff von Gerold Hohenturm abgeholt werden. Aber es war nichts für Rhaella Targaryen zu machen. Sie starb, bevor sie aufbrechen konnten, bei einem Sturm und der Geburt ihrer Tochter Daenerys. 

Weitere Schwierigkeiten gab es bei der Abgabe der Kinder aus den Häusern. Nicht bei denen die sich weigerten. Dort halfen die Soldaten der Sieben Königreiche von ganz alleine nach, sondern manche hatten einfach überhaupt keine Erben. Deswegen bekamen sie ein Aufschub, mussten dort jetzt dringend heiraten und Kinder zeugen. Ein Beispiel dafür war die Tully Familie. Der einzige der wohl gern ein Kind aus seinem Haus weggab war wohl Walder Frey. 

Dem einzigen Gnadengesuch dem Ned nachgab war dem der Weite, weil sie im Krieg die Targaryens unterstützt hatten und nur gezwungen waren das Knie vor König Robert zu beugen. Er milderte die Strafe ab, indem er ihnen die Möglichkeit gab, ihre Kinder in fünfzehn Jahren zurückzubekommen. Das war immer noch hart genug. 

Tatsächlich arbeitete Tyrion für seinen Bruder wie die Hand, indem er ihm half das Land zu leiten. Eigentlich hatte er Salzfrei, eine Burg mit einer kleinen Stadt an der Westküste, bekommen, aber er verbrachte seine Zeit lieber auf Winterfell in Gesellschaft seiner Familie. So tat es auch Lyanna, die eine Burg gleich ganz abgelehnt hatte. 

Tyrion machte seinem Bruder den Vorschlag zur Bevölkerungssteigerung eine Art Kindergeld einzuführen. Für jedes Kind, das auch das sechste Lebensjahr überschritt, bekam die Familie, ob arm oder reich, genau fünf Golddrachen. 

Auch wurde der Handel zu Dorne und den Freien Städten gesteigert. Sie brauchten keinen Handel, aber es verbesserte Beziehungen und Nahrung im Überfluss zu besitzen bedeutete auch dass das Land gedeiht. Es bedingte ebenfalls den Bevölkerungszuwachs. 

Am wichtigsten war es aber die Pläne vorzulegen, die Tyrion bei seiner Erkundung der Geschichte von Winterfell im Archiv gefunden hatte. Brandon der Erbauer hatte anscheinend nicht alles realisieren können, was er geplant hatte. Er hatte Aquädukte entworfen, die heißes Wasser zu jedem Haus im Norden liefern sollten. Diese sollten gebaut werden. Ebenso schaffte es Tyrion mit Hilfe eines Architekten auch welche für den Süden zu entwerfen, genau genommen für das Königreich Dorne. Tyrion ließ die Pläne als Geschenk des Nordens an König Doran Martell liefern. 

Es gab noch viele andere Projekte, die seine Aufmerksamkeit erforderten, wie die Instandsetzung aller Burgen im Norden oder deren Wiederaufbau. Damit wurden auch wieder die gefürchteten Militärakademien wieder aufgebaut und in Kraft gesetzt. Der Norden war eine Stärke, die die Südländer nicht einmal ansatzweise erahnen konnten. Er musste nur gut genutzt und wirtschaftlich ertragreich geführt werden. 

Tyrion legte auch Wert auf die Mauer und deren gute Bemannung. Als Nordländer durfte er die Bedeutung der Mauer nicht herunterspielen, vor allem mit all den Gerüchten des Nordens, die alle auch noch ernst nahmen. Deshalb wurden alle neunzehn Burgen der Mauer neu instand gesetzt, bemannt und per Gesetz gut versorgt. Vom Süden konnten sie dabei keine Unterstützung mehr erwarten, aber Dorne war aus Dankbarkeit sehr entgegenkommend. Sie schickten ihre Verbrecher mit Vorräten jährlich an die Mauer. 

Noch im selben Jahr in dem sie Frieden mit den Sieben Königslanden geschlossen hatten, gebar seine Schwägerin Ashara einen Sohn und Erben für das Nördliche Königreich. Er wurde Robb genannt, nach dem Helden Robb Strom, für den Ned eine Schwäche hatte. Tyrion hatte immer gedacht, der Junge sei nach Robert Baratheon benannt wurden. 

Die Geburt seines Sohnes wurde von allen Leuten im Königreich gefeiert und viele schickten Geschenke für den Jungen nach Winterfell. Selbst das Haus Martell aus Dorne tat es. 

 

### Winterfell, 287 n. A. E.

„Lord Tully erlaubt uns den Bau des Engkanals nur, wenn wir zustimmen den Handel mit ihnen wieder aufzunehmen. Sie brauchen dringend Eisen und Bronze. Es ist eine Mangelware in den meisten Ländern der Sieben Königreiche geworden“, berichtete Benjen seinem Bruder. 

In den Jahren hatte sich Tyrion damit abgefunden Benjen zu sein und auch begonnen von sich als Benjen zu denken. Er hatte ein neues Leben und einen neuen Namen. In diesem lebte er auch. 

„Gut, aber begrenz den Handel“, beschloss Ned. „Wie weit ist der Bau von Torhall?“

Torhall war eine Burg, die von Brandon dem Erbauer entworfen wurde. Sie wurde an der Grenze zum Süden gebaut und war so eine doppelte Absicherung gegenüber Feindangriffen aus dieser Richtung. Der Engkanal war durch die Eng gebaut wurden und wurde von ihnen kontrolliert. Ein Handelsweg – offiziell. 

„Fast fertig“, meinte Tyrion. Er wollte noch einmal selbst dorthin reisen, um die letzte Phase des Baus zu überwachen. „Üblicherweise sollten wir wohl ein Turnier zum Abschluss des Baus geben. Zumindest wäre das eine südliche Tradition.“

Südliche Traditionen wurden immer weniger durchgeführt. Es gab hier eine Entwicklung zurück zu den alten Traditionen, zumindest einigen. Zu Turnieren im Süden wurde nicht gereist und hier wurde keine veranstaltet. Es gab die Highland Games, die vor allem der Vergleich an Stärke darstellte und meist mit großen Hochzeiten verbunden war. Die Northern Military Games dagegen waren nur für Kinder.

„Wir veranstalten so ein Turnier“, beschloss Ned und Benjen sah überrascht auf. „Lade alle Häuser aus Dorne und dem Norden dazu ein, ebenso alle Häuser des Alten Glaubens im Süden und Lady Catelyn und ihre Familie.“

„Lady Catelyn ist jetzt eine Lennister“, entfuhr es Benjen, obwohl er wusste, dass auch Ned sich darüber im Klaren war. 

„Ich weiß“, antwortete Ned. „Aber sonst zählt keiner des Landes zu unserer Familie. Nur sie und ihre Familie.“

Eine Beleidigung und Erinnerung daran, dass die einzige Verbindung mit den Sieben Königslanden die ehemalige Ehe von Lady Catelyn war. Benjen fragte sich, ob sie annehmen würde. 

Plötzlich sprang die Tür auf und sein sechsjähriger Neffe Robb kam hereingelaufen und versteckte sich ohne Erklärung unter den Schreibtisch seines Vaters. 

Wahrscheinlich blieb Ser Arthur nur stehen, weil Robb nicht clever genug gewesen war, die Tür wieder zuzumachen. 

„Eddard“, sprach er seinen Schwager an. In den Jahren hier, hatte Ned es geschafft seinen Schwager zumindest zu überreden ihn beim Vornamen, anstatt des Titels anzureden. Nicht aber beim Spitznamen. „Darf ich annehmen, dass mein Neffe sich hier versteckt?“

„Hab ich gar nicht!“, rief Robb aufgeregt, stand auf und stieß sich anscheinend mit dem Kopf am Tisch. „AUA!“ 

„Prinz Robb“, rief Arthur besorgt und eilte zum Schreibtisch. „Ich bin kein Prinz“, protestierte Robb und unterdrückte deutlich seine Tränen. „Ich bin ein Schattenwolf.“

Benjen, Arthur und Ned mussten alle ein Lächeln unterdrücken, bei den Protesten des kleinen Prinzen. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Schattenwölfe sich unter Schreibtischen verstecken“, spottete Benjen.  
Vollkommen ernst erwiderte Robb: „Das ist kein Schreibtisch, sondern eine Höhle. Schattenwölfe schlafen in Höhlen.“

Benjen hatte immer die Fantasie von Kindern bewundert. Robb behauptete in letzter Zeit oft ein Schattenwolf zu sein, wie Jon sagte er sei ein Drache. Da diese sich den Menschen nicht zeigten, hatten sie die Angewohnheit wegzulaufen und die Königsritter liefen den jungen Prinzen hinterher. Ob es schon immer Aufgabe der Königsgarde gewesen war Kindermädchen zu spielen?

„Wie wäre es, Schattenwolf Robb, wenn wir jetzt den Drachen jagen gehen?“, fragte Arthur ernst und Robb schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. „Gut“, beschloss Robb. „Ich hab gehört er soll sich auf den Hohen Berg verstecken.“ Übersetzt: Jon versteckte sich auf dem hohen Turm. Das war einfach gewesen.

Arthur wollte die Hand des Jungen nehmen, aber Robb wollte nicht. „Schattenwölfe halten keine Hände von Menschen.“ Damit lief er wieder davon und Benjen musste bei dem verzogenen Gesicht von Arthur lachen. 

„Euer Sohn ist anstrengend, Euer Majestät“, klagte Arthur offen. Ungerührt rückte Ned seinen Stuhl wieder zurecht. „Ich finde er kommt ganz nach deiner Seite der Familie. Ser Arthur, ich glaube eine Drachenjagd steht für euch an.“

 

### Torhall, 287 n. A. E.

Zum Turnier von Torhall kamen überraschenderweise alle Häuser des Nordens, obwohl Nordmänner eigentlich nichts von Turnieren hielten. Aber wahrscheinlich erkannten alle die übliche Nützlichkeit davon. 

Mit Freuden kamen auch die Martells und die anderen Häuser aus Dorne. Die Starks und Martells hatten seit dem Krieg eine sehr gute freundschaftliche Beziehung zueinander. 

Benjen musste sagen, das er sehr überrascht war, das Lady Catelyn die Einladung angenommen hatte und mit ihrem Ehemann erschienen war. Tyrion Lennister war kein Zwerg wie er, sondern ein hübscher junger Mann. Nicht ganz so ansehnlich wie sein Bruder Jaime, aber dennoch sehr stattlich. Anscheinend kam er nach seiner Mutter. 

Erweitert wurden die beiden, außer ihren Wachen, noch von ihren beiden Kindern. Ein rothaariges Mädchen namens Joleen und einen blonden Jungen namens Leonel. Was Benjen nicht überraschte war, das auch Tywin mitgekommen war. Er würde es sich nicht entgehen lassen, etwas über den Feind zu erfahren. Jaime Lennister war wahrscheinlich nur wegen dem Turnier erschienen. 

Auch wenn nicht viele Nordländer am Turnier teilnahmen, besonders am Tjost, war die Konkurrenz stark. Das lag vor allem an den ehemaligen Königsrittern Arthur Dayn, Barristan Selmy, Gerold Hohenturm und Oswell Whent. Oder immer noch Königsritter, zumindest bezeichneten sie sich weiterhin als solche. 

Aber auch Prinz Oberyn Martell würde teilnehmen, wie auch einige Ritter der Lennisters. Als Benjen den Berg an ihm vorbeireiten sah, verstand er zum ersten Mal, weswegen Ned unbedingt seine ehemalige Schwägerin hatte einladen wollen. Es lag nicht allein an angeheiratete Verwandtschaft. Er hatte den Martells eine Chance auf Rache einräumen wollen. Unfälle passierten nun einmal in Turnieren und sie waren völlig legal. 

Bevor er zu den Lennisters ging, sah er Lord Bolton, der ebenfalls anwesend war. Sein erstgeborener Sohn Domeric hatte es geschafft die Aufmerksamkeit von Oswell Whent zu erlangen, der den Jungen als seinen Knappen genommen hatte. Eine hervorragende Chance für den Jungen, vor allem weil Ser Oswell in Winterfell lebte. Damit war Domeric nah an den Kindern von König Stark und wuchs an ihrer Seite auf. 

Nicht, dass sie es sowieso nicht waren. Lady Amara Ruhmspeer, die Cousine von Lord Stark, hatte Lord Bolton geheiratet. Damit waren die Kinder entfernt verwandt. 

„Willkommen in Torhall, Lady Catelyn“, begrüßte Benjen die Witwe seines Bruders. „Es lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben.“

Catelyn war absolut perfekt in ihren Manieren und machte einen tiefen Knicks. „Prinz Benjen, ich freue mich hier zu sein“, sagte sie. „Darf ich meine Kinder vorstellen: Lady Joleen Lennister und Lord Leonel Lennister.“

Die beiden Kinder waren wirklich wunderschön, wie alle Lennister. Benjen hoffte nur, dass Lady Catelyn sie genauso gut erzogen hatte, wie damals die Stark-Kinder. Wie er gehört hatte, waren die Königskinder von Cersei wieder blond, was bedeutete dass sie auch denselben Fehler gemacht hatte und mit Jaime geschlafen hatte. Sehr dumm. Besonders in der schlechten Lage, in der sich ihr Land befand. Viel zu unsicher. 

Joleen bemühte sich einen Knicks vor ihn zu machen, aber Leonel war fast noch ein Baby, der sich an seine Mutter klammerte. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Lady Catelyn“, sagte er ehrlich. „Die beiden sind sehr hübsch. Ich bin sicher sie bereiten eurem Herzen große Freude.“

Ned begrüßte Catelyn sehr freundlich und bot ihr und ihren Kindern einen Platz bei der Familie an, den sie nicht ablehnen konnte. 

Am aufgeregtesten von allen waren Robb und Jon, die am liebsten selbst auf den Platz gesprungen wehren. „Prinz Robb, Prinz Jon, kommt bitte von der Reling herunter“, sagte Jory Cassel, der die Leitung über die Leibwache übernommen hatte, solange die Ritter im Turnier kämpften. „Von euren Plätzen aus könnt ihr genauso gut sehen, eure Hoheiten.“

„Wird Onkel Arthur gewinnen?“, fragte Robb aufgeregt und stieg ab, um sich wieder hinzusetzen. Die beiden Jungen interessierten sich zurzeit nur für Geschichte, wenn es dabei um Helden oder Monster, wie Drachen und Schattenwölfe ging. Für sie war Arthur ein lebender Held. 

Ashara zog ihren Sohn auf seinen Platz neben ihr und sagte: „Vielleicht, Robb. Du wirst abwarten müssen. Jetzt setz dich, Schatz, du versperrst deiner Schwester die Sicht.“ Eifrig nickte Edshara und Robb blieb zumindest für ein paar Minuten still. 

Zurzeit war Ashara mit ihrem sechsten Kind schwanger. Nach Edshara und Robb hatte sie Zwillinge geboren, Kaleb und Greta. Die kleine Clarisse war fast zwei Jahre alt, aber war in Winterfell mit den Zwillingen geblieben. 

Jaime Lennister schlug sich wie zu erwarten sehr gut, obwohl er schließlich gegen seinen ehemaligen Kameraden Gerold Hohenturm verlor, der nicht gerade sanft mit dem goldenen Ritter war. 

Interessanter war allerdings wie sich Jorah Mormont in dem Turnier schlug. Er war mit an der Spitze, hob sogar Barristan Selmy aus dem Sattel und zog ins Halbfinale gegen Arthur Dayn ein. 

Weiter ins Halbfinale zogen Prinz Oberyn Martell, der gegen Gerold Hohenturm gewann – obwohl Benjen den leisen Verdacht hatte, dass Ser Gerold ihn gewinnen ließ – und der Berg, Gregor Clegane, was einen spannenden und wohl tödlichen Zweikampf versprach. 

Benjen sah zurück zu seinem Bruder Ned, der auf einem Stuhl, gleichwertig dem neben ihn von Doran Martell saß. Die beiden unterhielten sich leise, was man leicht als verschwörerisch bezeichnen konnte. Die beiden ernsten Könige, oder Fürsten, hatten oft dieselben Ansichtsweisen. 

Fürst Martells Erbin, Prinzessin Arianne, war die zweitälteste der königlichen Kinder in der Loge. Diese war voll von Prinzen und Prinzessinnen. Nur Viserys Targaryen war noch ein Jahr älter. Prinzessin Daenerys Targaryen und Prinz Quentin Martell waren im selben Alter wie Robb und Jon. 

Erst fand der Kampf zwischen Arthur Dayn und Jorah Mormont statt. Nach fünf Lanzen stieß Ser Arthur den Nordmann aus dem Sattel und bekam großen Beifall, besonders von Robb und Jon, da er ihr Favorit war. 

Der nächste Kampf bereitete ihn Sorgen. Prinz Oberyn gegen den Berg, Gregor Clegane. Benjen hoffte natürlich auf den Prinzen, aber auch, dass dieser seinen Zorn im Griff hatte. 

Die erste Lanze und beiden blieben im Sattel. Die zweite… kein Unterschied. Bei der dritten… Benjen keuchte überrascht und stand auf. Aber Prinz Oberyn strauchelte nur. Er hatte sich im Sattel halten können. Dennoch hatte der Stoß schmerzhaft ausgesehen. 

Beide bekamen wieder eine Lanze in die Hand und ritten erbarmungslos aufeinander zu. Beide trafen einander gegenseitig und strauchelten. Erleichtert lächelte Benjen, als es der Berg war, der sich nicht halten konnte. Oberyn blieb im Sattel. Es war vorbei. 

… 

Oder nicht. Der Berg war zornig, zückte sein Schwert und schlug seinem Pferd den Kopf ab. Alles keuchte entsetzt und Ashara zog ihre Tochter Edshara an ihre Brust, damit sie nicht zusah. Lyanna tat es ihr gleich und hielt Daenerys die Augen zu, während einige bereits aufstanden. 

Der Berg rauschte mit erhobenem Schwert auf den Prinzen zu, der von seinem Knappen einen Speer zugeworfen bekam. Gregor Clegane war unvorsichtig und der Prinz erwischte ihn mit seinem Speer. „ES REICHT!“, riefen sowohl König Stark, als auch Fürst Martell gleichzeitig. Sofort griffen die anderen Ritter ein und zogen die beiden auseinander. 

Verwundet und wütend entzog sich Gregor Clegane den Griff von Ser Gerold Hohenturm und rauschte davon. Wenn Prinz Oberyn dies ein wenig geplant hatte, dann war sein Speer vergiftet gewesen und der Ritter würde bald tot sein. 

Die Aufregung war vorbei und nach einer kurzen Pause folgte der letzte Kampf des Turniers. Ser Arthur Dayn gegen Prinz Oberyn Martell. Diesen Kampf entschied Arthur nach nur zwei Lanzen für sich, bekam aber nur halb so viel Applaus wie Oberyn für seinen Sieg über den Berg. 

Aber das machte nichts. Arthur bekam den Blumenkranz und kam zur königlichen Tribüne. Benjen hatte erst vermutet, dass er seine Schwester oder Prinzessin Lyanna zur Königin der Liebe und Schönheit krönen würde, aber stattdessen setzte er die Krone seiner Nichte Edshara auf, die heller strahlte als die Sonne. 

Ihre Krönung wurde ebenfalls mehr applaudiert, als der Sieg von Arthur selbst. Stolz behielt Edshara ihre Krone den gesamten Tag über auf.

 

### Winterfell, 287 n. A. E.

„Eine Heiratsangebot?“

„Du scheinst so überrascht zu sein, als wäre das noch nie vorgekommen“, meinte Ned mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue. „Es ist schon öfters vorkommen. Nur ist dieses sehr gut und du bist alt genug, um deine Ablehnung selbst zu schreiben.“

Haus Manderly. Neben Haus Stark und Haus Bolton das reichste Haus des Nordens. Sie hatten als eines von zwei Häusern den Glauben an die Sieben im Norden. Sonst verehrten alle die Alten Götter. Eine Hafenstadt, Weißwasserhafen, sehr guter Handel. 

Wendy Manderly. Sollte ein ansehnliches Mädchen sein. vielleicht nicht die Schönste, aber auch nicht die Hässlichste. 

„Du willst, dass ich sie heirate.“

„Ich möchte dass du glücklich bist“, stellte Ned klar. „Ashara will, dass du heiratest. Ihr ist es egal wen. Sie möchte nur Neffen und Nichten haben. Vater hätte gewollt dass du heiratest. Ich… ich hab dir ein Erbe gegeben. Dir. Für meine Kinder ist ausgesorgt. Du musst selbst für einen Erben sorgen.“

Wie überaus nett formuliert. 

Er. Heiraten? Benjen war immer noch ein Zwerg. 

 

### Salzfrei, 296 n. A. E.

Lächelnd beobachtete er wie sein jüngster Sohn Cregan seinem älteren Bruder Bran hinterher lief. Cregan war gerade einmal drei Jahre alt. Seine Schritte waren eher tapsig, als elegant. Bran dagegen nutzte die Gelegenheit, als keiner hinsah, um auf den Turm zu klettern. Er war wie der Bran, der gefallen war. Benjen schwor sich, dass er nie in Jaime und Cerseis Nähe kommen würde. 

Seine Tochter Enola saß an dem Tisch, der Draußen für sie aufgebaut wurden war. Sie malte etwas, wahrscheinlich Wappen von Häusern. Enola hatte schon immer am besten gelernt, indem sie etwas malte, zeichnete oder aufschrieb. Sie hatten seinen klugen Kopf geerbt, obwohl sie auch eine exzellente Schwimmerin war. 

Lyarra, seine zweite Tochter, ritt stolz auf ihrem Pony Runde um Runde über den Hof. Sie konnte nicht genug vom reiten bekommen. Ned behauptete, sie hatte das Wolfsblut in sich und auch Lyanna stimmte zu, dass Lyarra ganz nach ihr kam. Ihre langen schwarzbraunen Haare wehten im Wind. 

Benjen schaute zu seiner Frau, Wendy, die am Rand saß und immer wieder von ihrer Handarbeit aufsah, um ihre Kinder zusehen. Besonders, wenn sie nach ihr riefen. Er dagegen war gerade Heim gekommen. Seit er geheiratet hatte, war er nach Salzfrei gezogen, um aus der Stadt etwas besonders zu machen. Sein Ziel war es eine östliche Handelsstadt zu erbauen. Tatsächlich wurde der Ort mit jedem Tag größer. Wohlstand hatte längst Einzug gehalten. 

Als er seinen Sohn Bran oben vom Turm winken sah, da wusste Benjen, dass er gar nicht glücklich hätte sein können. Vielleicht bildete er es sich nur ein, aber die kurze Liebe, die er von seinem Vater empfangen hatte und die er täglich von seiner Familie empfing, machte ihn selbst zu einem guten Vater. 

Dennoch wusste er, dass noch viel vor ihm lag. Jon, Daenerys und Viserys hatten von irgendwem Dracheneier geschenkt bekommen. Und er wusste, dass ihr langfristiges Ziel darin lag, den Thron für Jon zu erobern. Nichts war einfach. 

 

### Salzfrei, 300 n. A. E.

Robert Baratheon war im Bett mit seinen Huren gestorben und sein Bruder Ned rief Tyrion nach Winterfell. Wie Benjen es immer gewusst hatte, begann es nun.

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrion im Norden wäre tödlich für die anderen Länder Westeros gewesen. Die können froh sein, dass sie ihn haben. 
> 
> Die Geschichte ist um die Verhandlungsszene entstanden, die mir vor langer Zeit im Kopf geschwebt war. Ich habe viel für Tributabgaben und ähnliches darin recherchiert, weswegen es ganz realistisch bei einem Sieg ist. Es gibt sehr harte Friedensbedingungen und Benjen hätte seinen Bruder gut darauf vorbereitet. 
> 
> Ned war hart, weil er in Trauer war. Das Robert seinen Vater getötet hat, war das Ende ihrer Freundschaft. Sicher hat er einige Fehler von Robert in den Jahren ignoriert, aber diesen konnte er nicht akzeptieren. Wie auch? Und Robert hat Lyanna wegen ihrer Inkorporation und seiner Besessenheit von Lyanna getötet. Der hat noch nie sehr klar gedacht. 
> 
> Alles andere, ist Geschichte…


End file.
